


baby's in black

by Kit_Kat21



Series: Beatles Tribute [26]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat21/pseuds/Kit_Kat21
Summary: “Alright, so if she’s dealing drugs in the bathroom, I’ll deal with it, but if she’s throwing things at the teacher and starting fights, you deal with it. Deal?” Jon threw a smile at Sansa.Sansa laughed and gave a nod. “Deal.”
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Beatles Tribute [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/905319
Comments: 64
Kudos: 134





	baby's in black

**Author's Note:**

> "Baby's in Black" was written by John Lennon and Paul McCartney and is on the 1964 _Beatles for Sale_ album. Lennon and McCartney sang their vocal parts at the same time through the same microphone and is something of a mix of blues, rock and almost country. It's an awesome song that sounds pretty simple, but is actually somewhat complex with the format of the lyrics and notes meshing together.

…

Just like she was always supposed to, when Sansa unbuckled her from her booster seat in the back and hefted her up and then down to her feet on the ground, Julia reached up and took her mama’s hand. Sansa smiled down at her and Julia beamed up.

The parking lot of the elementary school was just about empty with only a few lingering cars still there at five o’clock in the evening. Jon and Sansa had made sure to feed everyone dinner before Grandma Lyanna arrived to watch over the other kids for the hour or so that Jon and Sansa would be gone with Julia. They still had no idea why Julia’s first-grade teacher wanted to see them and Julia hadn’t said anything; if something had happened or was going on. And when they asked her, Julia just shrugged.

Jon was admittedly worried and he knew Sansa was, too. Their kids sometimes got into mischief. They were kids, after all, and once, George’s teacher and called Jon and Sansa in to talk about medication because he was just too active – but Jon and Sansa had shut that teacher down immediately. Other than that, no other teacher had ever asked Jon and Sansa to come in, together, after school to discuss one of their children; especially Julia, who was just about as sweet as any kid could come.

Jon held the front door open for Sansa and Julia to go through first and then came at Julia’s other side, the girl taking his hand with her other and both parents smiled down at her as she skipped between them.

“Alright, so if she’s dealing drugs in the bathroom, I’ll deal with it, but if she’s throwing things at the teacher and starting fights, you deal with it. Deal?” Jon threw a smile at Sansa.

Sansa laughed and gave a nod. “Deal.”

Julia’s first-grade teacher was Ms. Duffy and this was her first year teaching. Kind and shy, Sansa had liked the young woman the moment she met her on elementary open-house night before the school year began and Sansa felt that if Ms. Duffy wanted to speak with both her and Jon, with Julia, then there was a good reason.

The classroom door was open and Ms. Duffy was straightening the classroom out from that day, putting chairs onto the tables, but she stopped as soon as she saw the Snows. She smiled at them all.

“Hello and thank you so much for coming,” she smiled, coming towards them. Jon and Sansa smiled at her as they all shook hands and then Ms. Duffy crouched herself down in front of Julia, smiling warmly. “And how are you, Ms. Julia? I feel like I just saw you.”

Julia giggled. “I had two scoops of green beans tonight at dinner, Ms. Duffy!” She proudly told her.

Ms. Duffy gasped in amazement. “And with the carrot sticks and apple slices you had at lunch and the blueberries you told me you had for breakfast this morning, you’ve hit your serving of fruits and vegetables today! Good job!”

Julia giggled again and slapped her hand against the one Ms. Duffy held up for her as both of her parents smiled down at them. The class had learned about the food groups that week and Julia had hung the graphic on the refrigerator at home. Already, she had become quite diligent in following it and making sure her parents, brothers and sister followed it, too.

Standing up, Ms. Duffy looked to Jon and Sansa. “Let’s sit over here,” she said and she was still smiling, but it did nothing to ease the tension Sansa and Jon both felt in their stomachs.

Ms. Duffy had left four chairs out at one of the tables and though they were intended for children, they all sat down, Julia between her parents and Ms. Duffy pulling her chair so she wasn’t across from them, but more to the side of them. Jon and Sansa turned towards her as Julia sat, swinging her legs back and forth.

“Julia, did you tell your parents anything about what’s been going on?” Ms. Duffy began.

Jon and Sansa instantly looked to their daughter and Julia stopped swinging her legs. After a pause, she shook her head and stared down at her hands. Sansa didn’t know what it was, but her daughter suddenly looked so sad and Sansa’s heart instantly ached. She placed a hand on the back of Julia’s head and looked to Ms. Duffy for an explanation since Julia obviously wasn’t going to provide one.

“There is a boy in class, Hoagie Collins, and he has been bullying Julia for the past few days.”

“What?” The word came out more like a growl than Jon intended and he sat up straight in his small chair.

“Sweetheart.” Sansa was quick to put both arms around Julia and hugged her to her side, resting her cheek on Julia’s head. “You didn’t tell us. Why not?”

Julia just shook her head and didn’t answer and pressed her face into her mama’s chest.

“What has this boy been doing?” Jon asked the teacher. He almost said that the boy had the dumbest name he had ever heard, but he kept that to himself – for the moment.

“At recess, the whole class was playing tag, but Julia didn’t want to play.”

“I wanted to swing,” Julia told her parents quietly, still buried in her mama’s hug.

“Then that’s what you do, sweetheart,” Sansa answered and kissed her on the head.

“And during lunch one day this week, Julia asked for tea,” Ms. Duffy continued.

“It was cold out!” Julia was almost wailing now. “Mama always makes us hot chocolate or little cups of tea when it’s cold outside and the school’s hot chocolate isn’t good! They use water!”

“Shhhh, love,” Sansa said, hugging her tighter, feeling her own eyes become damp.

Jon rubbed a hand on Julia’s back as she became more upset and he looked to Ms. Duffy because, somehow, he knew that there was more that this Hoagie Collins had teased her for.

“And Julia likes to wear dresses every day and they are such _lovely_ dresses, Julia, but I have heard Hoagie teasing her for wearing them and not jeans like her other classmates.”

Jon and Sansa looked at one another, Sansa looking upset because Julia was so upset, and Jon just looked angry. Angry that his daughter had some prick kid named _Hoagie_ , of all things, bullying her and a little angry that his six-year-old daughter had been holding this in without telling him or Sansa.

Every afternoon, she got off the school bus and came into the house and when he or Sansa asked her about how school had been that day, she always answered with a “good”. She never elaborated that much, but conversations about school were always dominated by Brandon, George and Eleanor. Jon should have pushed harder for a more in-depth answer from his youngest daughter. He knew that now.

“I’ve kept them apart as best as I can,” Ms. Duffy began to speak again. “And I’ve already called Hoagie and his parents in for a meeting as well. Mr. and Mrs. Collins have assured me that they will be speaking with and properly punishing their son for his behavior. But I wanted you and Mrs. Snow aware of everything that has been going on because, I can see, Julia hasn’t told you.”

Sansa pulled back and put her hands gently on Julia’s face, lifting the girl’s head so they looked at one another. “Why didn’t you tell me or daddy about someone being mean to you?”

Julia looked up at her with wet eyes and sniffled before shaking her head.

“Julia,” Jon said in his most gentle tone and she now turned to look at her daddy. “You know your mama and I would have helped. Did you not want us to?”

Again, Julia shook her head and looked back to her mama. “I was scared.”

“Of what, sweetheart?” Sansa brushed back some of her daughter’s dark curls from her face; curls just like her daddy had.

“I didn’t want to stop wearing dresses,” Julia whispered.

Sansa, despite her own wet eyes, gave her daughter a smile. “Your daddy and I would never make you stop. You wanting to play on the swings and drink tea and wear dresses is what makes you our Julia.”

“And we think our Julia is pretty fantastic,” Jon added. “And let’s be honest. This Hoagie sounds like an idiot.”

Julia giggled at that and Jon smiled, giving her a failed attempt at his wink, which just made her giggle more and Sansa smiled at her husband. Jon gave her a grin. Both parents leaned in and kissed their daughter on her head. Ms. Duffy pursed her lips together, doing her best to hide her smile so her opinion on Hoagie Collins – and whether she agreed or not with Mr. Snow’s assessment – wouldn’t be so obvious.

As a teacher, it would be highly unprofessional of her to favor any student over any other.

But she could admit to herself that _if_ she did have a list of favorite students, Ms. Duffy knew that Julia Snow would certainly be near the top of it.

…

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/27464164@N07/49097185911/in/dateposted/) Julia Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> PS - YouTube has done something to their site and no matter what video/link I try, it not longer allows me to post videos of the songs I use - which I hate, because I love, perhaps, showing someone a Beatles song they might not have heard before.
> 
> PPS - another note. This is one of those one-shots for this universe that would NOT leave my head and I had to write it. No purpose whatsoever except to show one of the children a bit more and Jon/Sansa as parents. PLEASE tell me when I have kicked this universe into the ground.


End file.
